


Lovely Journey

by saiicchin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #ReiBertWeek2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiicchin/pseuds/saiicchin
Summary: Bert's and Reiner's journey to Wall Shina.This is a oneshot for the ReiBert week 2017.





	Lovely Journey

Marcel’s death left Reiner shocked. Since that Titan ate Marcel, Reiner has not sleep neither eat. He only calls Marcel is his dreams. Is so painful to me seeing Reiner having a mental breakdown like this again…  
When we were training to be warriors, he was a crybaby. But nothing has changed, he’s the same from that time. I’m always helping him.  
“Reiner…” I called him.  
“… Bertholdt…” He muttered. “Marcel is… Marcel is…”  
“I know Reiner… we must kill that titan. We have the powers of the armored titan and the colossal one. We can fight against him, her… whoever.”  
“You won’t do a thing Bertholdt… I will. I will defeat that fucking titan, because then, Galliard will be able to ate it and inherit his powers and Marcel’s memories.”  
I couldn’t say a single thing. Reiner was right, we can get back that titan and Galliard can eat it. We, the warriors, won’t lose.   
“… You have to eat and get stronger by yourself if you want to revenge Marcel.” Annie said.  
Reiner huffed and puffed. “Thanks, Annie.”   
She nodded. 

 

“Bertholdt… If I revenge Marcel, my mum will be able to be with my dad… The Marleyans will recognize my love and royalty to them… everyone will be happy. That’s why I’m a warrior, right? To fight! To win! To kill all the demons who habits the Paradi Island!” He claimed.  
I was shocked… Reiner wasn’t a crybaby anymore. He was stronger. As expected of the person who inherited the armored titan. As expected of the person I love the most…   
“Yeah, Reiner. We will exterminate all the demons and become famous! The Marleyans will adore us (but I already adore you) and our sins for be Eldians will be forgotten.” I cheered him up.  
“Bertholdt…” His eyes shined. “You’re… the best buddy!” He hugged me.

My heart started pounding faster and faster. I was so happy…  
“Reiner… I…”  
“Let’s go. Wall Maria is near. Only one week more.” Annie interrupted.   
Reiner started to punch the air. “I’m excited.”  
At morning, it starting to rain. We climbed a tree and decided to stay there until the rain comes to an end.  
Some abnormal titans appeared and observed us. One step in false and it will be our end.   
“I… I will… kill all the titans…” Reiner whispered. “Kill… titans… kill… titans… ki-“  
“Reiner, we are warriors, remember?” I interrupted his internal voice.  
“Huh? What are you saying?”   
It looked like he doesn’t remember about our training. The only one thing in his mind was Marcel’s revenge.  
“We can fight against titans… but it will be best if we don’t fight against the abnormal one… we can end-“  
“Like Marcel.” He said. “And we don’t want that. Because we are warriors, we know the best option is to wait until the abnormal titans can’t move… thanks, Berhtoldt… you’re always saving my ass… what can I do to express my gratitude for all you’ve done for me?” He was serious. I’ve never seen that expression in Reiner’s face.  
I wanted a kiss. Who knows if I’ll live until we finish our mission. “Can I… ask for all I want?” I asked. The desire was in my face.  
Reiner moved his head in an affirmative way.  
“Even if what I want is a… kiss?”  
Reiner walked in my direction. His smile leaned out. “Of course.”  
I closed my eyes. I was shaking. “Everything’s fine… everything’s fine…” I thought.  
I could smell Reiner’s scent.  
He was… so close…  
“Bertholdt…” His voice in my ear.  
“Reiner…”  
He took me by my chin and kissed me. The bitter and the sweetest kiss. It was bitter because we didn’t know how to move our tongues… but at the same time it was the best sensation ever. I was so glad…  
“Was it… good?” Reiner asked, raising his eyebrow.  
“More…” I supplicated.  
“Huh… so you like it after all… even though we’re being watched by those titans.”  
“No… I like it because is with you…” I felt butterflies in my stomach.  
Reiner was so red… that I couldn’t take my eyes of him.  
We kissed until the night came. Then, we decided to continue walking until the morning.

While we were going to Wall Maria, neither Reiner nor I couldn’t look at each other. It was very embarrassing…   
“You two sure had fun at night” Annie said.  
I could feel my face red. Even the ears.   
“I always knew that Reiner isn’t the type of boy who has interest in girls.” She continued. “Not surprising. Not at all. Not after watching you, Reiner, being a crybaby.”  
“Huh? I’m a warrior, not a crybaby!!” Reiner replied. “Right, Bertholdt?”  
I agreed.   
“He only agreed with you because he loves you, Reiner.”  
“He always offered his hand to me, he always helped me. That’s doesn’t mean he loves me.”  
“But… what if I do?” I asked. Reiner’s comment offended me.  
“Then… I guess that’s fine…” He rubbed his nape. “Because I… I feel the same.” His voice was trembling.  
“Oh my god…” Annie left.  
I walked slowly, Reiner followed me.  
“Reiner…” I thought.  
He offered his hand. “Now is my turn.”  
I smiled and took it. “Thanks…”  
The happiness growing inside of me was colossal…  
“I’d never thought I’ll be experimentation something like love before our mission starts… Its feels… incredible. Thank you for asked me for a kiss.”  
“I always thought you prefer girls… you’re always looking at them… the girls who were training by our sides were cutes…”  
“You’re cuter than other person. You always dried my tears… and helped me. And you don’t know how thankful for that I am. How could I look at other girls when you were there for me?”  
I’d never expected Reiner to be this straight…  
He was above my speciation…  
“I’m so happy Reiner… and to think this is our last night both of us alone… (Annie told us that)… makes me feel sad. I want to be alone with you…” My voice was shaking. “I don’t want to be separated from you… Those demons won’t do it. I will always be with you… because… I love you, Reiner. More than anyone in this world.”  
“And I love you too… forever and ever. Let’s go back when our mission ends… we will be happy there.” His voice was calm.  
“Yeah.” I hugged him. “Forever.”


End file.
